That Smile of Hers
by Miyuno-Chan
Summary: A warm, cute story about Miku, who is in love with Len. Rin prevents them from doing anything possible, because she has a brother complex. Turns and twists, ups and downs, you never know what will happen next! Len x Miku
1. Chapter 1

**Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan**

A hot, summer breeze shot at me like a bullet.

"Argh, why must it be this hot!" I exclaimed, shouting to the sky like a megaphone.

Indeed, the weather was killing me.

"Ah, Miku!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see a tall girl with long, pink hair. I immediately knew who it was, as I ran towards her.

"Luka! I haven't seen you in a while!" I said, breathing heavily from running.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was just a bit busy with the puppies." Luka replied.

Yep, that's how nice Luka is. You never see her not caring about puppies, because she loves them. Too bad her parents won't let her keep one.

"So, Miku, how has it been going for you and Len?" Luka said, with a smirk.

I blushed. I did like Len, even though he's unreachable due to his possessive twin sister, Rin.

"Um.. Not bad," I lied. "Though every time I see him he's with his sister."

"Yeah right. I've been walking pass your house everyday, and you've never stepped one foot outside except for today."

"S-Stalker!" I stomped off to sit on the bench, irritated.

"Stalking is good for you, you know." Luka said, laughing.

We began talking about random things, without knowing that the time flew by.

"Oh god," Luka suddenly said, looking at her watch. "It's already 6PM! I have to go back and feed the puppies. I'm so sorry, Miku."

"Oh, it's okay. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, Luka." I said, smiling. But I couldn't help feeling lonely, and hungry.

"See you next time!" Luka said, running out of the park and onto the busy street.

I sighed. 'I wish Len was here', I thought. He would make things way funner. Suddenly, I saw a small, blonde-headed person. 'Len!' I thought. I squinted to see who it was.

Ugh, it's Rin. The overly possessive twin sister of Len. Why must she torture me, by always cutting into me and Len's personal chats! That's the reason I hate her. I have never made her mad, either.

Again, I squinted to see what Rin was doing. Eh.. There's another boy there, and this time it's not Len. I saw Rin stand on her tip-toes to make her face the same height as the boy's.

Suddenly, he kissed her. 'WHAT?' I thought, irritated. Was she really in love with Len or was it all a joke? If yes, then why would she hate me..?

Wait.. Since Len's not here, he must be in his house! Now I'll have a chance to talk to Len.

Peacefully.

**Thank you all for reading! :3**

Please look forward to the next chapter. ^^

Teaser of the next chapter:

Miku ran to Len's house, only to see him kissing another girl! Who could she be, and why was Len kissing her? Find out in the next chapter! :3

**'I hate my life..' I thought. Admit it, God hates me. I quickly feel a dozen tears run down my cheek. This time, no one's here to wipe it away..**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly ran all the way to Len's house, which was just down the block. Even though, I'm still sweating.

'I.. Must see him. No matter what.' I thought, excited.

Suddenly, my heart beat went faster. Argh.. For some reason I'm getting nervous.. 'But it's Len!' I thought. 'Just Len'.

I looked at his house. Normally, the gate of his house would be closed.. But for some odd reason.. It's open? Maybe his parents went out and forgot to close the gate. That must be it.

I walked up to the door to Len's house. I had a key to his house since our moms were childhood friends, and so are we.

'Ka-chack!' The door opened, and the alarm rang to signify that someone opened the door.

"Len~! Where are you~?" I said, in a cute voice. Ugh, he must think I'm weird.

'If he's not here, he must be in his room.' I thought.

_Be careful, you never know what you're going to see._

Quietly, I walked up the stairs to Len's bedroom. I knew all the rooms in his house, since I visited often when I was a kid. I heard a creak.. He's definitely in his room.

Timidly, I opened the door to his room, smiling. "Len! I-"

As I stood there, shocked, I witnessed a girl with long, chocolate-brown hair, which Len's hands were entwining with. I looked at Len's face, to see if he had noticed me. His eyes were closed, and only his mouth was moving, kissing the girl on her lips. After a moment, a dribble of saliva ran down both of their jaws, kissing deeply and affectionately. I couldn't bare it. Len.. Kissing another girl!

I ran back down to the kitchen of Len's house, crying my eyes out.

I thought we had mutual feelings..! I thought we could have had a relationship together. I thought that he wouldn't kiss a girl except me! But to Len, those must have been lies.

That damn bastard! Playing with my feelings.. Who does he think he is! "I hate you, Len. I HATE YOU!" I yelled, not caring if he heard me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running down the stairs. Len's probably coming down. I seriously don't want to see his face right now. Len looked at me across the room.

"Miku..? What are you-" Len said, startled to see me here. I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you right now or see your face! You damn bastard.." I yelled, once again, with my eyes filled with tears. I ran out the door, noticing that he was running after me.

"Stop following me! I hate you." I said once again, this time looking at Len's face. He was sweating, probably from heat of the kiss. I envy her..

"Why did you have to rip my heart out! Don't even think of talking to me anymore."

Once again, I started running, this time all the way to Luka's house. I really need comfort right now.

'I hate my life..' I thought. Admit it, God hates me. I quickly feel a dozen tears run down my cheek. This time, no one's here to wipe it away..


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly rushed pass all the people on the street not caring what they thought of me.

As I reached Luka's house, I stopped and breathed in and out for more air. I guess I really need exercise. Quickly, I rushed up the stairs to Luka's beautiful and luscious pink and white house.

I knocked on the door, yelling, "Luka! Please open up! I need your comfort.." The door still didn't open.

'Maybe Luka is still at her workplace', I thought. Ugh.. I have no choice but to stay here until she comes.. Whenever that will be.

I quickly fell asleep on the porch of Luka's house. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand brushing on top of my head.

"Mm~?" I said, sleepily.

"It's just me, Miku." Luka said, with the softest voice I've ever heard; almost inaudible.

"Ah, it's Luka.."

"Yes, Miku. I'm here. Now what are you here for?"

"I need your comfort.." I buried my face into her shoulder. "I saw Len.. Kissing.. Another girl."

I looked up and saw Luka's face. She was definitely shocked.

"You saw him what! That damn bastard." Luka finally said.

"I-I saw him k-kissing.." That line brought up tears again. "He ripped my heart out so much that I want to kill myself.."

"Aw, honey.. Do you want to stay over at my house today? We could sleep together, in case your still in need of comfort." Luka asked.

"B-But.. Won't I be a burden? Especially to your parents.."

"No, you won't. They aren't even here right now!" Luka said, laughing a bit.

"Okay, thanks," I said, smiling at Luka this time. "Your the best friend in the world."

"By the way, Miku," Luka suddenly asked. "Why do you think he was kissing her?"

"To show that he no longer likes me." I replied.

"..What if that wasn't the reason?"

"What are you trying to imply, Luka?" I didn't understand what she's talking about.

He definitely kissed that girl to show me that he doesn't like me! But why do that.. It's too harsh. I can just feel my heart in pieces right now..

"Just think about it. In a cliche manga, and the guy likes you, why would he kiss another girl?"

"Hmm.." I said, thinking deeply about the question. "To make you jealous?"

"Exactly. What if he thought that you liked someone else and he wanted to get your attention?" Luka said.

"Mm.. That's a good reason. But the girl was very pretty, too.."

"Can you hear yourself! Look at what your saying! You really don't notice how pretty you are. Girls would kill to be you."

"B-But.. Everyone always stares at me.." I stuttered.

"Because they're admiring how beautiful you are!" Luka said, nearly shouting.

I blush. Maybe Len did do that to make me jealous.. But why go to such extreme measures?


	4. Chapter 4

- The next day..

Ugh. Even though I slept over at Luka's house last night, I still couldn't sleep..

'I can't believe I'm still thinking about that cheater..' I thought to myself.

I looked in the mirror in the girl's washroom. Uwah! The bags under my eyes are huge! I wonder what Len will think of this.. I shake my head. No! He hates you! ..

I walk to homeroom, slouching. I can feel evil, menacing eyes looking at me like I'm a target they have to shoot down. I don't care if I'm pretty.. All I need is..

_Len._

Class started. Blah blah blah.. I'm too tired to listen to whatever the teacher's saying. I bet all the stuff he's teaching us isn't even gonna be important in our lives. Quickly, I drowned into the depths of my mind..

_Does Len hate me? If so, why do I feel that he's watching me right now? Am I so attached to him that I can feel his every move even if I'm no where near him? Len.. What is he doing right now? Probably with that __**new**__ girl of his.._

I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Mm!" I muttered, with half-opened eyes.

"Miss Hatsune, I see your sleeping in class. Too boring for you, eh? Well, here's something that'll wake you up," the teacher points at the door. "detention. Hope you like it."

"E-Ehh.. But! I-I-" I tried to say, but he cute me off.

"Go right now young lady! You don't want me to call your parents, do you?" He said in reply.

That's too harsh, but I guess I should just go.

"Ahh.. F-Fine.." I said, rubbing my eyes.

I walk through the halls. Wow, I never knew how empty it is without people.

I arrive at the principle's office and stood there, frozen at the door with my hand already on the knob.

"Kaito," the principle said. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that.. A C on your math test!"

"I-I'm sorry, dad. I was.. Thinking about someone." Kaito replied.

"'Someone', you say? Why are you focusing your thoughts on girls and not our reputation and power as the most respected and wealthiest family in Sapporo!" The principle said, slamming down on the table. "Out!"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. 'Uh oh!' I tried to hide in the girl's washroom but it was too late. He saw me.

His face was surprised. "Oh, it's just Miku. Why're you here? Wait- Don't tell me you got sent to the principle's office too!" Kaito said, laughing in disbelief.

"W-Well," I blushed at his diamond, shining skin radiating against the light shining through the window. I never looked at him in _this_ way before.. "believe it. I really did got sent to the principle's office" I said, putting my hands on my hips proving that I'm proud of it.

"..Okay, I believe you. By the way, since you liked Amusement Parks, I thought you'd want to come with me tomorrow after school. I got the tickets from my mom." Kaito asked, sweetly.

"Um.." I thought about the offer. I do love Amusement Parks, but.. With a boy.. Especially _Kaito_.. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Len never brang me to the Amusement Park anyways.. "Sure. I'd love to." I replied, smiling sweetly. But under that smile.. There's..

_Sadness and longing_.

**Sorry for the delay! _ (and I know you guys were enjoying the story)**

**I promised I'll have chapter 5 by at least next week! Gomenasai~~**


	5. Oneshot

**Oneshot – Explanation of Rin's Brother Complex**

_The accident that happened 5 years ago turned my life around.._

"Rin!" I heard Len call from across the room.

"What is it, Len? Are you having trouble with your homework again?" I said in reply, chuckling.

"N-No, of course not." I saw Len grab something from behind his back and showed me a piece of paper. "Since our birthday's coming up soon, I decided to save up all my money just so we could go to the Amusement Park together. Since I knew that you liked going there often." He said, smiling gracefully.

"Len.. Really? I-I.. I'm so happy!" I ran to Len and hugged him tightly. "This is the best gift ever, Len.." I said, snuggling my head into his shoulders.

The next day at the Amusement Park..

"Len! Len! I wanna go on that roller coaster!" I said, pointing at the Dragon Twister. It was famous for making many people dizzy, because of all it's turns and twists.

"U-Um.. Are you sure about that, Rin? It'll make you dizzy.." Len replied, with a concerned look on his face like father's.

"Of course!" I said, smiling at the very concerned Len. "I don't care about getting dizzy, I just want to have fun!"

"..." Len didn't reply. Instead, he was staring at a short, long-haired girl with greenish-blueish hair and pigtails, dancing around her back whenever she walked. She looked around our ages. She was walking beside- maybe her boyfriend? Anyways, the boy beside her had short, dark hair and was pretty tall. He was talking alot to the girl, who was smiling widely.

"Len?" I tried to make him focus on the Amusement Park, not the girl.

"..Len?" I said again, getting frustrated. Len just stood there, looking at her like she was an angel.

Ugh. I've had enough. This is our birthday, so why is he not focusing on it? I'll go on the Dragon Twister myself..

I stopped in front of the surprisingly. Why was there a knife on the ground in this kind of place..? I picked it up, being careful not to cut myself.

I had an idea. A fantastic idea.

I out the knife in my jacket pocket, and ran towards a candy shop.

"1 giant lollipop, please." I said, smiling fakely.

"Okay, here you go, miss." They boy said, handing me a delicious, giant lollipop.

I didn't bother saying thank you since I was in a hurry, so I ran towards the greenish-blueish haired girl with pigtails that Len was staring at so much.

"Hello, miss. I was working at a candy shop around this place and we were looking for people to try our new lollipops. Since you guys look really cute together, I chose you two to try our lollipop." I said, smiling fakely once again and handing her the giant lollipop.

"Oh.. Um, sure. Thanks." The girl said, taking the lollipop from my hand. The dark blue-haired boy looked at the lollipop as if it was an alien from an unknown planet.

It's time.

Before they walked away, I swiftly took out my knife and aimed for the girl's stomache.

Ksssssh..!

My plan was a success- What? Instead of a greenish-blueish haired girl lying on the ground with blood all over their body, it was a blonde-haired boy with a tiny ponytail! The boy looked alot like..

_Len._

I turned around still with the bloody knife in my hand. Len wasn't there.

I just killed the most important person in my life.

I rushed down to the ground, and touched Len's head.

"Len! Please, Len! Don't die! I'm sorry!" I said, feeling tears go down my cheek. "Len.."

I looked up at my target, the one I was supposed to kill, the greenish-blueish haired girl. She looked at Len's body that was covered in blood and looked horrified. She then took out her cellphone, and dialled 911.

I looked at Len. He was my brother. But I stabbed him. It was an accident..

I felt my whole body become numb. I don't want to lose Len and I can't afford to! He was the sunshine in my life.

I'm sorry, Len. I really am.. Stabbing you on our birthday.. Tears were spilling out of my eyes like a huge waterfall.

I want to help Len with everything in his life if he lives, so I'm officially devoting my life to him.

Len, I love you.


End file.
